


Need to Know

by Mister_Spock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Sulu has something he needs to tell Uhura- before she hears it from someone else.Complete.





	Need to Know

Things were not going well. 

She looked around the bridge and noticed a shared sense of confusion.   
No one that was supposed to be in charge was even on the bridge. Pike was captured, Spock had gone down to Vulcan leaving Chekov to run things, who had also left to help beam up Sulu and Kirk. 

She’s already checked to make sure Spock had beamed back on board after she’d watched Vulcan swallow itself up until there was nothing left. 

But he should be back by now.   
Someone should be back. She didn’t want to leave the bridge. She felt like if she left, they might need her and the communication officer would just be off wandering the halls. But no, she needed to find Spock and get him to refocus. He was obviously devastated that his planet had been destroyed.   
She could focus him. She could. 

She got up and moved over to the turbolift.   
Sulu and Chekov stepping out as she reached it. Sulu hesitated and got back in with her. She frowned at him but he ignored her. The doors closed as the lift started is journey. Sulu reached across and stopped the lift from moving. 

She felt the rise of anger in her, that he was stopping her right now. She didn’t hide her feelings, clearly and he raised his hands in a show of submission. 

“There’s something you need to know.” he said. 

Her face goes from angry to curious. “Go on.” She encouraged. 

“Look, it’s probably just a rumour and really, it doesn’t matter either way but there was talk about you and the Commander-”

“Oh, I haven’t got time for this!” she said, going to restart the lift. 

“No, no, wait. It’s not what you think.” he said, reaching to stop her. “It doesn’t matter what the truth is, only if you’re on your way to find him. He went to save the Vulcan elders. His Mother didn’t make it.”

“What?”

“She was just…. she went too far forward. The ground collapsed. Chekov tried….. he’s really cut up about it.”

She didn’t say anything for a long time, hand covering her mouth in shock and horror at what she’d heard. “Where’s Spock?”

“He was taking the other Vulcan’s to sickbay to make sure they were okay.”

She didn't say anything for a long time “Should I go to him?” she asked. She felt alone suddenly. 

“I…. I don’t know. Probably not. Not right now. Maybe later, when he’s alone.”

“God, this is such a mess. Every one we knew on those ships is dead. Every one. A planet just got wiped out. Pike…. we don’t even know what’s happened to him.”

“Hey, we’re still here, aren’t we? We just got to regroup. Come on, lets go do what we can for when the Commander gets back to the bridge, okay?”


End file.
